


Car Wash

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Roommates, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean has had a crush on his roommate Cas for years, but when he sees Cas go to a car wash in booty shorts, it's all he can stand.





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Morning Porn Club
> 
> Need to thank my good friend crowleyhasfeels for this prompt!

  


  


Dean had the biggest crush on his roommate. Ever since Cas Novak moved into his dorm room, Dean had been crushing on him. And while they were best friends in no time, Cas didn’t seem to feel the same way about Dean.

Cas was a bit of a player. He never dated the same man more than a couple of times, and he was known for his one-night stands. Dean spent many a night laying in bed, feeling jealous and angry waiting to see if Cas was going to come home or not that night. 

Dean tried to date. He had his share of one night stands. But ultimately, they were just unrewarding. What he really wanted was Cas. Everyone else paled in comparison.

Dean kicked himself every time Cas left on a date, wondering why he didn’t just tell Cas how he felt. But in truth, he was scared. Cas was his best friend and he couldn’t take it if he wrecked that by coming clean with Cas. 

And so he just said ‘good bye’ and ‘have a good time’ every time Cas left for another date. Occasionally he’d ask if Cas was going to be back that night but not often. Dean really didn’t want to know.

And the year wore on. The end was approaching, and Dean was feeling desperate. He didn’t know if they would be roommates next year; hell, he didn’t even know if he was coming back next year. Time was running out. Dean had the feeling that if he didn’t make a move, and if Cas found someone else, Dean would regret it for the rest of his life.   
One Saturday morning, Dean woke up to see Cas walking around the room, gathering up stuff. What drew Dean’s attention was what Cas was wearing. He had on the shortest booty shorts Dean had ever seen. Half of Cas’ ass hung out of them. Dean’s cock threatened to stand at attention when Cas bent over to get his shoes.

“Uh, morning, Cas. You’re up early.” Dean sat up but kept the covers over his neither regions. 

Cas turned and smiled at him. “Yeah, I’m working the LGBTQ car wash today. Trying to raise money for a few things we need. You should swing by later.”

Dean smiled and nodded. All he could think about was Cas, leaning over a car with his ass hanging out of those shorts, all wet and… fuck! His dick was standing at full attention now. 

“Maybe I will. See you later?”

Cas smiled again, nodded and left.

Dean laid in bed, willing his cock to go down, which never seemed to work, but all he could see was Cas in those booty shorts, all wet and … he rolled over and groaned. 

An hour later, he was up, dressed and trying to find out where the car wash was being held. He phoned Cas’ friend Gabe, who knew where it was and offered to tell him for a bag of skittles. Dean bought the skittles, took them to Gabriel and got the address of where the car wash was. Dean jumped in his car and drove to it. 

He parked across the street and watched Cas washing a car. Cas leaned over the hood and his ass wiggled suggestively as he ran the rag over the car. Dean took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

Dean started up his baby and drove into the lot where the car wash was being held. He drove up to Cas’ line, which not surprisingly was the longest. A guy came up to him and said through the driver’s window, “There’s a shorter line over there…”

Dean looked at him and back at Cas. “Thanks, but I want this line.”

Little by little, he inched up. Finally he was the next in line. Cas finished the car in front of him and turned around. His jaw dropped and then he smiled. 

Dean rolled his window up and got out. Cas Turned and looked at him, breaking out into that gummy smile that lit up Dean’s world. 

“Hey Dean. Didn’t think you’d come.”

Dean walked up to Cas and pushed him against Baby’s fender. He got as close as he could, slotting his thigh between Cas’ legs. Cas’ eyes got big.

“I guess I need you… to wash my car?”

Cas rubbed up against Dean. “Is that all you need?” 

Dean finally cracked. He pulled Cas into a kiss, hard and insistent. His tongue forced its way into Cas’ mouth. Cas moaned and kissed back, giving as good as he got.

Cas broke the kiss, and said quietly, “We better get out of here. These shorts won’t hide an erection.”

Laughing, Dean moved away and opened the rider’s door for Cas. Cas got in, yelling to another guy, “I’m leaving now!” The guy just smiled and nodded.

Dean drove to their dorm, with Cas kissing his neck and running his hands up and down Dean’s thigh. Just before they got back to the dorm. Cas sat back.

“Dean, I have to ask. Why now? What changed?”

Dean pulled into a parking spot and shut off the car. He turned in his seat and looked at Cas.

“Cas, I’ve had it bad for you all year. It just about killed me every time you slept with some guy. I was just scared to tell you. I was afraid I’d wreck our friendship. But seeing you leave today, and in those shorts… I just had to take a chance. I want more than a one night stand with you, Cas. I want a relationship. If you don’t want that, tell me now.”

Cas listened to every word, smiling. When Dean finished, Cas leaned over and kissed him.

“You goof. I’ve wanted you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I just didn’t think you were interested in me. So, I fooled around. A lot. But I do want a relationship with you,. I want that a lot.”

Dean laughed. “We’re a couple of idiots.”

Cas smiled, “Yeah we are. Let’s go make up for lost time now?”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Yeah, lets.”

They were naked, laying next to one another, kissing like they they were never going to get enough, never going to let go. They were both so hard it was almost painful, but neither of them seemed ready to take it further.

Finally, Dean pulled away. “I need you, Cas, please…”

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. Dean groaned. Cas kissed over the rest of his chest and worked his way down to Dean’s balls. He sucked one into his mouth and Dean gasped. “Fuck, Cas…”

Cas sucked the other one in and ran his tongue around it. Then he laid down between Dean’s legs, which were spread wide. Cas kissed the inside of Dean’s thigh and sucked a mark onto it. 

Dean lifted his legs. He held them with his hands, threw his head back and moaned, “Please, Cas… fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. Please…”

Cas smiled. “I got you, Dean.” He reached under Dean’s pillow and got the bottle of lube he knew Dean kept there. He popped the top and poured some in his hand. He lubed his fingers, and still smiling at Dean, slid one into Dean’s tight heat.

Dean groaned, “Oh yeah, fuck yeah…”

Cas moved his finger around, then added another one. Dean hissed at the burn but then he began to push back on them. Cas found Dean’s prostate and rubbed against it, causing Dean to arch his back. “No, please… too much…”

Cas added another finger and began to use them to open Dean. Dean was moaning and fucking himself on them. But soon, he whimpered. “Need you, Cas, Need you inside me.”

Cas pulled his fingers out, muttering, “Fuck that’s hot. You’re hot.”

Cas took his cock in hand and moved up between Dean’s legs. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and locked his ankles as Cas shoved the head of his cock into Dean.

“Fuck. baby, you’re so tight. Goddamn baby…”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and dug his fingers in. “Faster, please, Cas. Fuck me harder.”

Cas sped up, snapping his hips into Dean. He moved up, effectively bending Dean in half. He pushed in as far as he could and fucked Dean hard.

Dean was making sounds he’d never made in his life. He just concentrated on Cas, his cock running in and out, the feeling of finally having Cas inside him. He never wanted it to end.

Cas was lost in the feeling of being inside Dean, how tight and hot it was, how Dean met his every thrust with one of his own. He kissed Dean but it was messy. Dean let go of one of Cas’ arms and pulled him in for a wet kiss, their tongues siding over each other.

Cas pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes. “I’m pretty sure I love you, Dean.” He thrust in hard.

Dean gasped. “I’m fairly sure I love you too, but if you do that again, I might get brain damage and forget.”

Cas laughed and shoved in as hard as he could. Dean yelled, not caring who could hear them, and came all over himself and Cas. His hole clenched down on Cas, and it was Cas’ turn to gasp. He thrust in a couple more times and came. He filled Dean with cum, both of them could feel every shot of it. 

Cas laid down on top of Dean and waited for his cock to soften. When it slipped out, He moved to lay beside Dean and pulled him in against him.

“We wasted a lot of time, but not anymore. You’re mine and I never want to go another day without fucking you.” Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

Dean fell asleep, finally satisfied.

  



End file.
